


Stairwell Kiss

by lsaacLahey



Series: newtmas one shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsaacLahey/pseuds/lsaacLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it drives Thomas into mad panic in the span of six seconds when his lips fall onto Newt’s, toothpaste breath against his mouth he quickly pulls back feeling his cheeks heat up. He did not just kiss his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairwell Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt I got from someone on tumblr, something about accidentally kissing on the stairs and gaining a huge crush afterwards

Thomas bounces on the tips of his toes as he waits for Newt, the blonde had detention again, for what Thomas didn’t know, but it wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Minho had been waiting with him for the first half an hour, but gotten bored and made an excuse about forgetting to feed his cat. Minho didn’t own a cat, or at least he didn’t last time Thomas was over.

He takes out his phone and checks his messages, waiting for a text message signifying Newt was free from a prison cell in the form of a classroom. Nothing new is there, just the previous banter of ridiculous boredom that had taken place in math class that morning. Thomas lets out a small laugh well reading the horrible grammar mistakes and sarcasm.

Just as he pockets his phone he hears a voice he’s grown all to familiar with, “Tommy!” Thomas snaps his head up to the top of the stairs, Newt’s there, oversized hoodie and head of messy blonde hair, Thomas rushes up the stairs to meet his best friend, back pack over one shoulder making it hard to keep balance.

It happens fast, one minute he’s in front of Newt, the next he manages to trip on the last step up sending him tumbling forward, straight into Newt, straight into the smell of some sort of cologne, the smell of soap, the distance smell of his best friends house and laundry soap, the smell of familiarity, but the weirdest feeling, the weirdest smell, it drives Thomas into mad panic in the span of six seconds when his lips fall onto Newt’s, toothpaste breath against his mouth he quickly pulls back feeling his cheeks heat up. He did not just kiss his best friend.

Newt stares down at Thomas, auburn eyes pouring into his skin, feels threatening, like he’s transparent and Newt could see right through him to his soul, his thoughts, can hear the sound of how fast his heart is pounding. The thought that Newt might not want to be his friend after what has happened hits him hard in the gut, anxiety bouncing in his stomach making him want to double over.

But then it happens, Newt laughs, creases at the corner of his eyes and cute nose scrunching up as he holds his stomach with pale hands like it’s going to burst open if he doesn’t keep it shut. Thomas stares in awe at his friend, loves the way Newt looks when he laughs, anxiety fading into pure warmth and sunshine in his gut, suddenly laughter bubbles up and before he knows it, he too is laughing, the sound of their giggles filling the empty halls.

Newt smiles at him, teeth and all, “We should go.” It’s a disappointment and a relief when Newt doesn’t bring up the accidental kiss and Thomas’s lips still feel like they’ve made contact with the stars or possibly the sun it self.

It’s a nice fuzzy feeling as the two walk home together, Newt talks about how he got in detention in the first place and Thomas nods every once in a while to let Newt know he’s still there. Although it doesn’t feel like he is, he feels floaty and lost in his mind, lost into the jumbled thoughts of Newt and their friendship. Yes he likes Newt, he likes Newt a lot, they’ve been friends for years, they do most things together, Thomas has a drawer at Newt’s house, as does Newt at Thomas’s. That’s what best friends are like, he thinks, they’re suppose to be close, they’re suppose to make you happy, you’re suppose to love them, and he indeed loves Newt.

But he isn’t sure they’re suppose to accidentally kiss and still want several more afterwards. They’re not suppose to think of holding the other persons hand as it brushes up against yours leaving a line of stars behind. It’s embarrassing. He lets out an audible groan. He has a crush on Newt. He knows he does, and he knows it’s because the stupid accidental kiss on the stairs. The fall wind hits his face like a metaphoric slap of realization, and he allows his head to drop.

“Tommy what’s wrong?” Newt stops walking, “Was my story that bloody boring?”

“No, it wasn’t I’m just tired.” Thomas responds.

“You didn’t look tired earlier when you were practically vibrating in place, now tell me what’s wrong, shuck face.” Newt jokes and rests his hands on Thomas’s shoulders, allowing sunshine to bleed into the others skin.

“It’s nothing.” Thomas’s eyes trace up Newt’s arms, to his reddening cheeks from the chilly autumn air, across to his pink pale lips, anxiety gnaws at the sides of his ribs, threatening to pierce through and leave his body empty, a shell, a walking balloon.

“Is this about earlier?” Newt says, barely audible. Thomas wants to shake his head no, go home and lay down and forget about today. Then wake up and have everything go back to normal. But something in him makes himself nod his head, a sudden gain of confidence or maybe just hope that Newt would understand and forget about the entire situation and they could go back to making poop jokes with Minho and staying up all night texting about the most random things.

Newt pauses and chews on the inside of his cheek. He opens his mouth a few times to say something but only closes it again when nothing comes out.

“Look, I think I like you, no big deal, can we just forget about it?” Thomas mumbles and turns to start walking again. He feels Newt’s pale fingers wrap around his wrist to pull him back into place, Thomas opens his mouth to tell the other he doesn’t wish to talk or dwell on it much longer, but then lips collide with his again, and this time they’re aware of what they are doing, digging into Thomas’s stomach and filling it up with butterflies. Thomas lets his eyes shut, leans into the kiss and lets it happen, it’s not accidental and feels right when Newt places his arms around Thomas’s waist.

Newt pulls away, but Thomas still feels the puffs of toothpaste air on his face when Newt says, “I’ve been wanting to do that since you looked like a bloody lovestruck puppy at the school.”


End file.
